One Shot (On Hold)
by Spazz the Spazztastical
Summary: This will be a collection of One Shot Stories that have been requested by me. General Rated M but each story will have there own Rating at the start. SofiaxJames CedricxSofia AmberxJames
1. IntroductionInformation

**Short Stories**

This is as simply an introduction to what you will find in this book; this book is filled with request from you. To request a story all you have to do is pm me with the fallowing,

Sofia the First Short Story

Character/s

What rating you wish it to be,

A short description of what you hope to see in this story,

And finally if you want it to remain anonymous or don't mind me stating who requested the story

:D

That is all!

If you wish for me to take a crack at other Anime/Cartoon just state in the request and ill submit another short story in the proper category, this one is strictly Sofia the first. I ship anyone and everyone! Even Human Wormwood and Clover 3 oh they make such a cute couple! I'll have to add a little short story in this! All ratings will be posted before each story with who requested it!

I hope you all enjoy!


	2. JamesxSofia

**James/Sofia**

 **Requested By:** Isabella Royals

 **Rated M**

 **I made Sofia just a few months younger instead of the Canon 3 years for what I had planned for this story**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking down one of the long halls in the castle, it was lined with old portraits of past Royalties. He stopped in front of one of a man and woman; she was sitting in a chair and the man standing next to her. Sighing to himself, it just reminds him of what situation he was currently in. His and Ambers 18th birthday was due to happen in a week time. Their father had already lectured them this past year that they would choose their betrothed at their party. They had both courted many, spent time and got to know just about everyone they knew from school and then a few they never even knew existed.

Continuing on his walk to clear his mind, he walked until he came upon one of the many large windows this castle had to offer, stopping again he noticed movement down in the sitting area below. Taking a better look he noticed it was Sofia playing with some animals. Watching her throw blueberries into the air and her bunny clover catching them, you could tell her faithful bunny was getting on in years. Leaning against the wall he was entranced by her.

James already knew who he wanted for his queen, wanting Sofia since he was younger. She caught his eye on the very first day she came to the castle. Back then it was just a simple, she was cute. Never thinking much on the matter seeing she was to be his sister and that would be gross he told himself as a child. Now it was different, they grew up together had much in common. They did many sports together as a team during their time at royal prep. It was around the time when he had turned 16 that he started noticing his increase amount of jealousy during times of watching his fellow princes just simply talk to her. Watching Hugo's flirtatious way towards just about any princess during that time, it caught the attention of his best friend Zandar; his friend had pulled him aside to talk to him in private asking him if he had feelings for his sister Sofia. Laughing at even the thought and pushing it off as just being a protective older brother he left it at that. Not wanting to let on that he now considers his actions something more than what a brother would do.

Watching Sofia walk out of the sitting area with her bunny in her arms it snapped him back to reality, wondering how Sofia would react knowing that her brother had developed true feeling for her. Sighing again he moved from the wall and continued down the hall. Just turning down the hall he ran into his twin sister Amber,

"Hey Amber,"

"James,"

He replied nodding her head, she walked passed him, he quickly turned and caught her arm before he even knew what he was doing. She raised an eyebrow towards him,

"Can I help you?"

He flushed slightly at the now awkward situation he put himself in.

"Um, yes, I mean no, I mean maybe."

"Well which one is it, with our birthday in less than a week I have much to do."

Letting go of her arm he rubbed the back on his head.

"Specking of which, have you figured which offer you will accept?"

"It's between Axel and Zandar, depending on how they act during our party will be the last deciding factor but you never know someone else might sweep me off my feet."

His face turns a little green at the thought of his sister with his best friend but tried not to picture it.

"What about you brother, do you know who you will choose to help rule our kingdom?"

His face turned bright red now, he couldn't help it. Not knowing what his sister would think about who he truly wanted.

"Oh, now you have to tell me who with a reaction like that."

He took a slow deep breath and leaned in close to whisper it in her ear.

"Don't freak out but who I truly want to be my queen is, Sofia."

He took a step back to see her reaction; her face was blank and expressionless so it was hard to tell what she was thinking.

"So?"

Bringing out her fan she covered her face,

"Well dear brother it does come as a great surprise to me but I think you are forgetting on little detail."

This got him curious,

"What do you mean?"

"She isn't our blood sibling; I personally don't see why she couldn't be your queen. With that I must depart and finish the last bit of our birthday details."

Leaving him dumbfounded he watched as his sister walked out of sight, wondering if there was merit in what his sister just said. Deciding that his father would be the best one to talk to on this matter, he had already come to terms that there was no way he could ask Sofia to be his Queen but if there was a sliver of a chance he was going to take it.

Turning on his heels and quickly walking throughout the castle to his father study, he flew open the door in a rush, hearing them slam behind him. Taking large strides to his father's desk,

"Father, would there be a chance for me to have Sofia be my queen?!"

All the color drained from his face when he realized that he just shouted those words at his father, not meaning to be so straight forward about this situation to his father, his father reflected the same shock that he felt upon his own face. Rolland cleared his throat setting his quill down and leaning back into his chair.

"Well she isn't your blood sibling; you would have to get your mothers approval on this matter."

Before he could say anymore James had started to turn around, His father jolted up grabbing his son arm before he could leave.

"Are you 100% sure that you want Sofia to be your Queen? There are so many others who have asked to be with you."

Turning to face his father with a face of determination now at this hope,

"Father, I have wanted Sofia to be my queen since she first came to the castle. I always found myself attracted to her. We have much in common and she has helped me be a better me over these years. I have never looked at any other Princess the way I do her. She is different than anyone; any kingdom would have great advantage at having her as their Queen."

Letting go of his arm, Rolland sat back down.

"If you are positive that this is what you truly want, I wish you luck son."

Turning quickly he left the room to quickly poke his head back into his father study,

"Um, do you know where mother is?"

Rolland laughs,

"She should be in the kitchen helping the staff prepare dinner."

Nodding he left sprinting through the halls down, his heart was racing his hope was through the roof. Everything he wanted was so close, the woman he wanted to be his queen was in arms reach. Catching himself on the corners to just about throw himself around each one, finally reaching the kitchen in record time he stopped before entering to catch his breath and adjust his clothes. Entering he looked around quickly before catching his mother talking with one of the kitchen staff. Quickly stepping around them he taps his mother shoulder.

"Mother may I have a word with you in private,"

Not wanting to make a scene with all the staff listening. Miranda fallowed James out and down the hall to a quiet room.

"What did you need James?"

He took her by the hands looking hopeful,

"What I am about to ask isn't something that you would normally hear but I desperately need to know. I have already spoken to father and he told me I needed to discuss this matter with you."

Taking a deep breath to relax his nerves,

"I wish to ask your permission to be able to ask Sofia to be my Queen."

Miranda's face softened from the worried one it had, she smiled warmly.

"You know a mother knows such things, your father was oblivious to anything that concerned you kids and your romance life. I noticed though, how you would look at her when she didn't notice you doing so. The way you would do your best to try to keep with dancing with her so no other Princes had the chance to. I would be talking differently if Sofia was your blood sister but you aren't. I have watched you grow up to be a respectable young man and I would be proud and thrilled knowing my Sofia would be remaining here in enchancia then going off to another kingdom. So yes, you have my permission to ask Sofia to be your queen, let us hope she feels the same way you do."

Listening to his mother his face beamed, his heart raced faster the thrill at knowing that both his parents would allow him to ask, this was short lived when that final sentenced came from his mother's mouth. What if Sofia didn't feel the same way towards him, he finally got approval for having her as his queen but he never thought about the fact that her heart could belong to someone else's. Sofia's 18th birthday would be in a few months and she could already have found the one she wanted.

"Don't get yourself down; you never know how she feels unless you ask her."

Giving her a half smile,

"Your right, thank you,"

He hugged her before they both left the room, watching his mother return to the kitchen he sighed to himself walking back to his room. He thought he should feel happier to know that both of his parents approved of this but now he was worried that Sofia wouldn't feel the same way. There was no way he could force her into loving him. Walking down the hall that he shared with his siblings he noticed Sofia walking out of her room, he stopped next to his door and just watched her. As soon as she noticed him she smiled happily at him walking over to him,

"Hey James, what are you up too?"

He shrugged his shoulders,

"Nothing much Sof, do you mind coming in for a moment. I have something to ask you,"

Sofia had been in his room many times over the years and no one thought anything of it when she would go in there at all hours of the night. Especially when they were still attending Royal prep they would stay up all night planning for big games or Sofia would help him with his homework so he wouldn't get kicked off the Flying derby team. Once they were in his room he shut the door behind her walking over to his window seat to sit down. Sofia had fallowed him taking a seat next to him,

"What did you want talk about James?"

Leaning back against the wall he stared at her, taking in her beauty.

"Sof, I need to ask something that might make you feel uncomfortable. Please be 100% honest with me, I need to know your honest answer."

She giggled never really knowing her brother to be so serious before,

"I promise to give you my honest answer."

He stood up walking over to dresser, opening the top drawer and grabbing something inside. Walking over to her again he stood looking down at her.

"Sofia, I know you probably had some big idea in your head about how this situation would go for you but I can no longer lie to myself. Since the day you came to the castle I had always found you breathtaking, you were perfect in every way. At first I thought I was just making you out to be something you weren't but you proved to everyone time and time again at how amazing you are."

He gets down on one knee and holds out a simple diamond ring with a white gold band, you could tell it was old.

"This ring had been passed down from Father to Mother, Mother to Son. Every generation since the first King and Queens of this land, it is my turn to give it to my future queen who will one day give it to our son. Sofia, over these years I have grown to love you, care for you. More than just a brother, I see you and I see the woman I want to keep by my side and be my queen. So I am asking you, will you be my Queen Sofia?"

Sofia's eyes went wide, her hands covered her mouth. There was silence for a minute before James asked again,

"Sofia, will you be my Queen?"

Tears formed in her eye and she threw her arms out and around his neck hugging him,

"Yes! I will be your queen!"

James wrapped his arms around her, pushing her away just enough to place the ring on her finger he pulled her back in for another hug. There embrace lasted for only a second before Sofia sat up looking worried at him.

"What will mom and dad say about this?"

He chuckled lightly, placing his forehead against hers.

"I talked to both of them before asking you, I never thought they would permit this, I am glad they did."

* * *

James and ambers birthday rolled around and it was announced at the end of their came the announcements everyone was waiting to hear. Amber being the eldest went first, she had walked up proud and declared she would be accepting the hand of Prince Zandar, James held back to urge to vomit at the thought of his sister with his best friend. After the crowed calmed down and Zandar was now standing next to Amber it was his turn to take the center stage.

"I Prince James of Enchancia have chosen who I would like to share my throne with and help me make Enchancia even greater than it already is the princess who will be not just my queen but the queen of the people, Princess Sofia of Enchancia."

The crowd cheered for James now and Sofia, everyone knew that they weren't blood siblings, many of the princesses were disappointed but they also didn't mind. They loved Sofia and wanted her to be happy to; after the announcements were done the new official couples took the dance floor and had their first dance in front of everyone. The night went on everyone talking and laughing amongst them until the sun started to rise.

* * *

The following year was filled with much planning and excitement of 2 wedding being planned and set up. Amber decided it would be best to fallow all of Zandar family traditions, she was happy enough with being a bride and future queen of his land. Amber started spending more and more time away to help with what she could and learn more of their ways to prepare for after the wedding.

James and Sofia had their own hands full at preparing for their wedding, James didn't mind what happened but Sofia made him help with every detail of the wedding. After much planning the day had finally arrived, it was a breathtaking spring day. All the flowers were in bloom bees buzzing around just the slightest breeze to keep everyone cool. They both agreed that they wanted the wedding at the castle in the garden. They had always spent much time outside the castle playing or training as children.

The staff had just put the finally touches on the decorations, it was a mix of light green and light purple, perfect colors to match the assortment that came with the flowers. The decorations were elegant but simple, it was one thing James had different from his sister. He enjoyed things on the smaller side, not as big and fancy as she did.

The moment arrived, mid-day the sun directly overhead, all the royalty arrived and were taking their seats even the villagers were invited to the wedding which made Sofia light up when he offered that all the villagers would attend.

James stood waiting next to his Best man Zandar and a few groomsmen, Hugo, Desmond, Khalid and Jin. James wore a white suite with a light green under shirt with a light purple bowtie; the others wore a black suit with a light green under shirt and black bowtie.

The Music started playing and the ladies started walking out,

First it was Ruby wearing a light purple dress with light green flowers decorated on one side, fallowing her was Jade, Lucida and Vivian. Than her Maid of Honor walked behind them, it was Amber wearing a golden gown with light purple and light green flowers. You could tell they did their best but Amber got her way. Once all the ladies got to their spot the isle was open and clear,

Rolland and Sofia started their way down the aisle, her face was covered with a vail but James could make out her face and walking her walk down in that pure white dress and a bouquet of white and purple lily's with green and white dahlia flowers. They mixed perfectly together, watching her walk closer his smile grew more; she was even more breathtaking than ever. Rolland handed her off to James and she now stood across from him. He moved the veil and seeing her in all her beauty, taking her hand in his he held it tight all through the ceremony. After saying their I do's he priest said the words he been waiting for since this morning.

"I now give you your new King and Queen of Enchancia; you may now kiss your Queen."

Even though his father hadn't given up his spot as king it was more a formality than anything, this was going to be their first kiss, something they both decided that they wanted to wait until they were married to experience. James had a hard time with it but was glad to do it for her. Pulling her close and placing a hand on her face he looked into her eyes before leaning in to experience the electric shock that came with this kiss. Even though the kiss was brief and short it was filled with such passion that you could tell some of the crowed were blushing.

The reception was right after, they stood in one spot as waves of people congratulated them. Cutting the cake they couldn't resist but to smash it into each other's faces making a mess and now being covered in chocolate cake. Hearing Amber snicker off to the side,

"Even now you still get more cake on you then in you."

The reception went smooth and everyone had a great time, the sun was now setting James and Sofia had gotten cleaned up and was now heading into a carriage to take them to one of the families privately owned islands for their honeymoon. They both agreed that they wanted to go to the island that Princess Oona and her family lived near. To be able to see their friends and have their honeymoon at the same time,

Once arriving to the island it was late into the night, the staff unpacked and they went to the room that they were to share for their first night as husband and wife. After the hustle and bustle calmed down they retired to the room. James went over to sit on the bed and leaning back against the bed,

"This day has been amazing,"

He sits back up to notice Sofia was undressing, his faced turned bright red. She smirked and giggled at him,

"Not what you think it is, even though I do believe that is what married couples do on their wedding night. I am just changing into my pajamas then trying to turn you on."

He smirked still red,

"Well you have done both."

Getting up and walking over to her, he pulls her into his arms while she was just putting her pj's over her head. Her naked body pressed up against his, well almost naked. She had her bloomers on and her dress over her head. She giggled again, looking back at him.

"May I please get my pj on dear husband?"

Playfully pouting,

"But I plan on removing it before you get into bed anyway so there would be no point in you keeping it on."

He helped her take it off leaving her in her bloomers, they walked to the bed. She assisted in removing James clothes, her faced flushed. His clothed did a good job on covering his muscle body; he was well endowed as well. James watched as she examined his body which made his lower half stiffen quickly in excitement. Sitting on the bed now he moved Sofia's bloomers down and off of her so they both were naked. Helping her into bed they laid together running their hand over each other. Taking the time to explore each other, they were both new to this and wanted to make sure that both were going to enjoy themselves during this night. Things had remained innocent until Sofia was brave enough to reach down and wrap her fingers around James, catching him by surprise he gasped then catching her lips into his.

Feeling her move her hand over him made his mind start to wane, he could feel his body naturally reacting to her. Things he didn't think of before were starting to pop into his head. Rolling her so she was on her back now, he hovered over top before moving her legs to the side so he was in between them.

"Tell me if it's too painful."

She nodded and gasped when she could feel his fingers start to rub at her, slipping one finger in he heard her moan. Moving his finger slowly at first before slipping in another finger, Sofia's arms wrapped around him as her hips started to move down onto his fingers, her breathing was heavy and you could hear her at her breaking point. Moving faster he could feel her walls tighten around his fingers as she relaxed, slowly moving his fingers out of her. A small whimper left her lips, grabbing his rock hard member now he placed it against her opening. Pushing just a bit he felt her back arch pressing her body against his.

"I'll be as gently as I can,"

He pressed so the tip goes in, hearing her let out a sound that was a mix of a moan and a scream he started to worry.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head no,

"I want this, please don't stop."

He kissed her and placed his forehead against hers, slowly pushing in more. His breathing gets raged trying to control himself. Wanting to just slam into her, their hips meet and he takes a slow breath.

"I am going to start moving,"

His hips start to move slowly at first, but she was so tight around him. He quickly lost control of his own movements. Picking up speed the room was quickly filled up with the sounds of their pleasure, hearing her moan made him move faster, he started thrusting deeper and grinding harder against her. His body was moving on its own at this point. His mind and body were both working to achieve the final goal, and then he heard her asking him to finish in her. He had to bite his lip, hearing her say those words drove him over the edge. Going faster than he was before thrusting until he started to fill her up, pressing into her as deep as he possibly could until his lower half stopped twitching inside her, he slowly pulled out and lay next to her, pulling her close.

"I love you Sofia."

He kissed her forehead while she snuggled into him.

"I love you too James.


	3. CedricxSofia

**Cedric x Sofia**

 **Rated T**

 **By: Spazz the Spazztastical**

 **Note: Sorry for not updating any of my stories lately, been really out of it and been vegging on Skyrim. I'll try to get around to updating my other stories ASAP, for now enjoy a little short story xD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The French doors creaks as it slowly opens, a figure cloaked in black slips through leaving the door slightly ajar. It sweeps through the darkness that covers the room, inching ever closer to the bed. Pulling back the canopy, the moonlight falls on the bed to show a sleeping princess. Looking as she would have been a fallen angel from the heavens. The black figure grins exposing a pair of sharp vampire fangs. The black figure places a knee onto the bed inching closer to the sleeping Angel, pulling down the blanket, the Angel lays perfectly to fully expose her perfect pale neck. The figure licks his fangs looking down at his soon to be meal crawling over top of the sleeping Angel, watching her chest slowly move up and down from her breathing. Pulling the blanket all the way off the sleeping angel moves in her sleep making a sweet cooing sound as she now lay on her back.

The urge was strong to take his meal now but something inside him wanted to savor this moment. His right hand lies gently on the warmth of the sleeping angel thigh. Moving up her night gown so it now rested on her stomach, slowly shifting so he now sat in-between her legs, both of them laid out to the sides of him, exposing her to him. Biting his lip he drew a bit of his own black blood, using his tongue to lick it up. Slowly moving forward his figure was now over and pressed against hers. His left hand wrapped around her head, intertwining into her hair. Moving her head to the side more to fully expose her delicate delicious neck, his right hand pulls on the tie loosening the front of her gown. Pushing down the top of her gown so it now barley covered her. Leaning over to kiss at her collar bone, feeling her body tremble in her sleep, taking his tongue he licks from her collar bone up to her neck. Her body subconsciously presses up again his making him hold her tighter then he meant to, watching as her eyes flutter open stirring her from her sleep, her body tightens in fear at the unknown stranger that was in her bed holding onto her in a very intimate position. Her breathing starting to become uneven from fear, his mouth moves up to her ear and says in a seductive tone.

"Do not fear me."

Her fears didn't lesson, her heart was racing she wished to scream for help but she was a victim of the fear the possessed her. Managing to speak in a low angelic whisper,

"What do you intend to do with me?"

Her voice sent a shiver through him, pulling her close wrapping his right arm around her. His left hand tightens into her hair pulling her hair backwards making her gasps as her head now lays back she was looking at the roof of her canopy. Pressing his face into the curve of her neck he in hails deeply, once again in a seductive tone making her shiver once more,

"I plan on devouring you my angel."

She closed her eyes tight, her hands flung up griping at the stranger's shoulders as she felt a sharp pain in her neck. What she thought would be a scream pass her lips wasn't, instead the room filled with a pleasurable moan. This caught the stranger off guard, holding her tighter against him he started to grind his hips against hers. Making the room fill with more of her sounds of pleasure, her sounds vibrated through him. Making him loose control, making him want more of her, pulling back from her neck not wanting to drain her dry he let her go from his grasps. Licking his lips at how sweet she tasted, he looked down at her. Watching her fall against her bed hearing a whimper cross her lips, shock took both of their faces as the reaction they both didn't expect from her. Watching her face flush and turn bright red they stayed staring at each other for what felt like an eternity before he spoke again.

"Come with me."

He wasn't sure why he just said the, but his Angel called to him. Made him want things he would never consider from a human. Watching as she shook her head no even though her eyes scream yes his face hardened and frowned. Feeling the need for her grow inside of him he leaned over catching her lips in his, both his hands on each side of her face, kissing her with the passion that she didn't expect to get from him. Hearing and feeling the sound of pleasure the slipped through her lips between them leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"I will be back, my Angel."

With that he swiftly moved from her in such speed it made her whimpers, grinning at her from the door.

"Until next time,"

Just as quick as he arrived he was gone back into the night, leaving his Angel alone in her room to stare at the door as her hand covers the bite mark that was now left on her neck.

* * *

 **Note: I hope you enjoyed this little short story, it was fun to write. It is intended to be Cedric as a Vampire and Sofia but in all you can think of the Vampire as any male you wish, same with Sofia because I never really stated in the story who was who at all. Whichever you decide to do I hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next short story!**


	4. AmberxJames

**Amber x James**

 **Rated T**

 **By: Spazz the Spazztastical**

 **Note: Don't judge me! I feel all you're judging!**

 **Don't read if you don't like the idea of Amber and James together, You have been warned!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Amber rolled over in her bed opening her eyes to see a familiar sight in her bed; ever since she could remember there he was always sneaking into her room. Never admitting out loud that her days always were better when he was there in the morning, 16 long years have come and passed and even though he was so different than her, she always enjoyed his company. Everything was better when he was able to be right by her side. Letting out a soft sigh she sat up stretching before pulling her blanket so it would fly off uncovering James. He reacted by curling up into a tighter ball before rolling over glaring at her.

"Well good morning to you to brat."

Amber giggled smiling warmly at him, which made him relax and sat up next to her.

"It's what you get for sneaking into my room, again."

"Hey, can't help it. Your bed is way more comfortable! Also personal heater,"

As he talked he wrapped his arms around Amber pulling her close which made her giggle more.

"Oh stop it James, we have the same bed not my fault you let your dog make a mess of it."

Baileywick knocked and walked in, he had gotten use to walking in to Amber's room most morning with James clinging to her.

"Ah, good morning you two, I hope you slept well. Today is the days were we will be welcoming a group of suitors for you two to take a look at."

At the same time James and Amber groaned grabbing the blanket and covering themselves up, they started to both cough at the same time.

"We can't were sick."

They did a few more fake coughs before Baileywick pulled off the blanket exposing them to a smirking steward.

"Oh yes I see you both are very sick, should I tell your father it's the measles or mumps this time? Now James back off to your room to get dressed, breakfast will be in a few before the guests will arrive."

Baileywick left the two to sulk for a few more before they had to dress for the day. As soon as the door closed leaving them alone he pulled both the blankets and Amber back into the bed wrapping his arms around her hiding his face into her neck not caring that his face was covered in his sister's hair.

"I don't know about you but I so don't want to visit any more suitors. It's been 6 months since our birthday and here dad is bringing in another round for us to judge like livestock."

Amber moved around and pushing her hair out of the way so she was now staring at her brother.

"I fully understand, at first it was entertaining but I am just done watching other women basically throw themselves at you. Do they have any decency?"

James chuckled,

"Sounds like you are jealous that someone will take your brother away from you."

Amber rolled her eyes,

"Well of course, we have been together since before we were born. I don't wish to share my brother, even if you are a pain."

James closed his eyes laying it on her chest listening to her heartbeat.

"Doubt anyone else will be as warm as you, nor have cute little snores."

Amber scoffs,

"I do not snore dear brother it is you that snores like a herd of cattle through a china shop."

They both started laughing enjoying this moment, another knock at the door came to reveal Ambers hand maidens. James groaned getting out of Ambers bed,

"I will see you for the judging later."

Amber waved him off and went to get dressed.

* * *

Breakfast was done and they were sitting in the throne room with their father, before ushering the first group in their father had an announcement.

"Now before we start I thought we would do something different today, instead of prospective Royalty I had sent word a week ago to the villages in our kingdom that a few Young ladies and gentleman would have the honor to have a chance at the hand of one of you. It is all up to you two who you choose but thought this would be a nice change."

They both rolled their eyes, Royalty or not they were not interested in anyone that there father would have to offer.

"First we will start with James group, bring in the young ladies."

The door opened and 5 young ladies walked in. The first had Auburn wavy hair and crystal blue eyes and a light tan on her white skin, the second had black hair done up in a bun and dark brown eyes with her dark skin. Third he was surprised to see; this young lady wore a witch's hat and held a branch in her hand for a wand. Fourth was blonde with short hair blue eyes and pale skin. The last looked like she didn't even want to be there, she had short black hair pale skin and fierce green eyes. He notice them traveling over to Amber then staring at him. Standing from his chair he walked down to the first in line and smiled warmly at her.

"May I ask your name?"

They Auburn hair girl flushed slightly, she curtsied at him.

"My name is Sofia your highness."

He bowed to her and went to the next girl.

"My name is Ruby; it's very nice to meet you your highness."

As he stood in front of the witch her cheeks flushed and her eyes went wide.

"Now what do we have here,"

He takes a step closer to the witch smirking,

"Why so red, little witch?"

Watching her bite her lip she curtsied at him,

"The name is Lucinda your highness."

He hummed to himself.

"I wish to get to know you better little witch."

He turned to the other girls,

"Thank you all for coming but it seems that my eyes have caught something that they fancy. Now little witch please come with me."

He extended out an arm for her to take it, this made her face burn.

"No need to be embarrassed little witch, I won't bite."

He then leaned closer to whisper.

"Much."

Lucinda raised an eye brow taking his arm as he exited the room with her. James never notice the furry the grew in Ambers eye, as soon as James was out of the room and before Rolland could usher in the next group Amber quickly got up.

"I have had enough I don't want to see any more suitors! I am done with this!"

She huffed loudly running out of the throne room all the way to her room, knowing that she could never tell her brother how she truly felt about him but hating that he was so close to another woman. It tore her up inside, throwing herself on her bed she shoved her face into her pillow, it still smelled like James. Clinging to the pillow she remained like that until a knock came to her door. It slowly opened, a body slipped in shutting the door behind him. He came and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hey Amber everything okay? I heard you ran out of the throne room before seeing anyone."

"Where is your little witch?"

He shrugged his shoulder,

"I think she got tired of me calling her that and flew off."

Amber sat up her eyes were red from crying and she looked over at James, he moved closer wrapping his arms around her.

"What's wrong Amber?"

"You idiot,"

Looking at her face with a confused look on his face,

"What did I do this time?"

This got a small laugh out of her; she wrapped her arms around James.

"I don't want anyone."

She was just confusing him more.

"I know I am not the smartest cookie in your array of cookies but this is way beyond the normal confusion you put me in."

She rolled her eyes then sighs,

"I love you brother."

James chuckled,

"I love you too Amber but I am still confused."

"It's okay you can be confused."

She pushed him over before laying her head on his chest.

"Can you stay for a bit?"

This got another chuckle from him; a smile appeared on her face feeling the vibration of his chuckle run through her.

"That is the first thing that has made sense and yes I can, I can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you"

"Anytime Sis"

Amber felt tired and relaxed having her brother with her now; closing her eyes she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hours passed and James had made everyone leave when they tried to come to do their daily schedule. Finally telling Baileywick that they would be doing nothing the rest of the day and he would call when Amber woke to eat dinner in her room. Another hour passed and Amber slowly woke up and to her surprise she was still laying on James chest and his arms where wrapped around her. She sat up and stared at her brother, he smiled back.

"You feel better?"

She nodded,

"Much better, thank you"

"As I said anytime, now not to be rude but I've needed to use the bathroom for the past 2 hours."

Watching him almost fly from her bed to her bathroom she couldn't resist but to giggle, than it clicked to her that he said 2 hours. Wondering how long she had been asleep, James entered her room again.

"James, how long have I been asleep?"

"Hmm, I think you were asleep for 5 hours give or take. I didn't have the heart to wake you."

James got back up into her bed sitting next to her,

"Now for the 5 hours I was your pillow I now demand that you answer 1 question."

Amber laughed lightly,

"Okay deal."

"What got you so upset?"

Amber sighed, after the rest she felt better and new she needed to tell him.

"I wasn't ever planning on telling you but I feel that if I don't I won't ever be the same."

James looked like he was at the edge of his seat; he probably would have been if he wasn't sitting on her bed.

"Before I tell you, promise me you won't freak out okay."

"I promise I will not freak out."

She could tell his heart started to race with his breathing getting a bit faster.

"Close your eyes."

"Why do you…"

Cutting him off,

"Just do it."

He closed his eyes unsure why she requested such a thing; it took a moment for him to realize that there was something warm and soft pressing against his lips. It clicked to him that Amber was kissing him, his thought were racing but his hands betrayed him and wrapped around Amber, his left was around her waist and his right went up into her hair. Kissing her back they remained like that, kissing each other until James pulled back needing air. They both were gasping Amber was red James was smirking, leaning in he started kissing her neck. A noise passed Amber's lips which surprised them both. James started talking while kissing against her neck.

"I enjoyed that noise; I wonder what other noises you make."

Before James could find out Amber pushed him away before she lost all mental function. James was a little displeased at the distance but didn't say anything about it.

"James, I love you. More than a brother, but as in a lover, I don't want to see you with another woman. Even though I have no choice in this matter I still don't like it."

James pulled her back holding her close against him; his left hand cupped her face.

"Amber, you have no idea how happy this makes me. I thought I would have to hide my feeling from you, I have always loved you. I never want to be apart from you, I love you Amber. I love you as a lover as a husband would there wife."

His lips caught hers before she could reply; it didn't last long before they needed air again.

"How do we tell father about this?"

James smirked,

"Let's not worry about it right now, I just want to enjoy this moment a while longer."

James pulled her down into the bed so they were lying together; they continued to kiss each other enjoying the new knowledge that they both felt the same way about each other. Not letting anything disturbed there happiness in this moment.

* * *

 **Note: xD Okay I am ending this short story here, also sorry about not updating yesterday. It was a long, long day didn't get home until 9pm and then after I got done with my kids I hit my bed and crashed. I will do my best to make it up to you! I hope you enjoyed this short story and I will see you in the next one!**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

 **I feel so bad! I was working on a short story but it is going to have to wait even longer! I sadly have to put my short stories on Hold for now. Along with all my other stories, my life has gotten crazy but my hope is that it will calm down but you just never know!**

 **Just remember if you hunt me down then there will be no more stories xD**


End file.
